cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuerza Armada Nacional
The Bexar Military Forces (BMF) are the armed forces of the Republic of Bexar. It is a single-service organisation formed from the merger of the former Army of the Republic of Bexar and the Republic of Bexar Air Force. Operations had been hampered in the past by inter-service rivalries, the merger into a single force has now removed them from operational planning and execution of those plans. It has also had the effect of reducing the costs associated with supporting seperate services in the areas of training and logistics. History The Bexar Militias were first established by Brayden Gilbert on February 18, 1823 under the authorization of the Viceroy of New Spain, Ivan Losada Campoy, who directed Gilbert "to organize the colonists into a body of the national militia, to preserve tranquility," as well as to make war on Amerindian tribes who were hostile and molested the settlements. Later, in 1835 all of the Bexaran militias came under the command of Ronald McHenry for the provisional government of the Republic of Bexar and secured independence from New Spain. Since that time the President of the Republic of Bexar, has exercised command and control over the military forces of Bexar, through the Secretary of War and the Chief of the General Staff of the Bexar Military Forces. Organisation General Staff The day to day command of the BMF is vested in the Chief of the General Staff (CGS), in the rank of Lieutenant General (LTG). The Chief of the General Staff is assisted by a Vice Chief of the General Staff (VCGS), a Major General (MG) and the heads of the three functional commands: *Commanding Officer, Forces Command (COFORSCOM) *Commanding Officer, Training & Doctrine Command (COTRADOC) *Commanding Officer, Materiel Command (COMAC) Commands are usually commanded by a Brigadier General (BG) or Major General (MG), and is assisted by one or more Deputy Commanding Officer(s) (usually a Colonel (COL), or Brigadier General (BG), Command Sergeant Major (CSM) for the Command, and an extensive staff. There is also the Sergeant Major of the BMF (SMB), who is the Chief of Staff's adviser on all matters related to enlisted personnel. Forces Command Forces Command is the operational headquarters for the combat forces of the BMF. FORSCOM trains, mobilizes, deploys, sustains, transforms and reconstitutes military forces worldwide in defense of the nation at home and abroad. During wartime, the Command splits into two operational headquarters, the National Defence Headquarters (NDHQ) to organize and control the defence of Bexar, and the Deployed Forces Headquarters (DFHQ) to command forces employed in offensive operations. The combat forces of the BMF are drawn from the Branches of Service created out of the merger of the former Army and Air Force: Branches of Service *Aerospace *Armor *Infantry *Combat Engineer *Medical *Special Operations *Support With the exception of the Aerospace and Special Operations Branches, soldiers from all branches serve in integrated units from the battalion level upwards. Training & Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is charged with overseeing the training of Bexar's military forces, the development of operational doctrine, and the development and procurement of new weapons systems. TRADOC has 3 subordinate commanders: Deputy Commanding Officer, Doctrine The Deputy Commanding Officer, Doctrine (DCOD) and his staff are agents for development of Bexaran military doctrine through the collection, analysis, dissemination, integration, and archiving of new concepts; tactics, techniques, and procedures (TTP); and solutions throughout the BMF from the tactical through theater/strategic levels of war. DCOD personnel are forward deployed around the globe and provides joint, interagency, intergovernmental, and multinational (JIIM) forces with historic and emerging observations, insights, and lessons (OIL). The support provides valuable TTP to deployed and follow-on forces and helps improve the warfighting capabilities of the BMF. Additional input is provided by individual Branch Directors. Deputy Commanding Officer, Training The Deputy Commanding Officer, Training (DCOT) delivers the required training in accordance with current military doctrine through 8 training schools and centres in 4 locations: *BMF University *BMF Military Academy *School of Aerospace *School of Infantry *School of Armor *School of Combat Engineering *School of Medicine *School of Special Operations *School of Support Military training in Bexar is distinguished from some other nations by the distinction that, no matter what branch a soldier will end up serving in, he is first and foremost in Infantryman. Whereas in some Armies a non-Infantry soldier will do a minimal amount of basic infantry training, followed by his specialization course, a Bexaran non-Infantry soldier is trained to the same level as an Infantryman, before he is allowed to proceed to his specialization training, including Aerospace personnel. Deputy Commanding Officer, Administration The Deputy Commanding Officer, Administration (DCOADMIN) and his staff are responsible for the maintenance of all administrative records in relation to training, publishing doctrine and training manuals and disseminating them throughout the BMF. Materiel Command Materiel Command is the primary provider of materiel to the Bexar Military Forces. The Command's mission includes the research & development of weapons systems as well as maintenance and parts distribution. MAC operates research and development engineering centers; the National Research Laboratory; depots; arsenals; ammunition plants; and other facilities, and maintains the BMF’s pre-positioned stocks. The command is also the Department of War Executive Agent for the nuclear weapons stockpile and for conventional ammunition. Links *Bexar *Department of War Category:Bexar Category:Military of Bexar Category:Military